prompt10
by twisted creature
Summary: series drabble/ BL / AU / crack pairing. "Nhưng Wyvern là kẻ cố chấp" tôi nghe thấy tiếng em, giọng điệu vẫn đều đều và vui vẻ như mọi lúc "anh ta sẽ chẳng buồn để vào tai bất cứ điều gì người khác nói và cứ tự làm theo ý mình cho xem." -hậu quả của phim hình sự và nhạc sến, cùng một lúc/ Updated side story.
1. 1 2 3

_prompt #10_

* * *

**/Ngủ.**

Nó chỉ là một cái tên, một căn bệnh không chữa được, và tôi vẫn thường hay quá đau đớn, sợ hãi hoặc giận dữ để gọi ra. Cái tên của thứ đang dần giết chết em, ngày qua ngày.

Đôi lúc tôi chỉ ước con người cứ có thể sống mà không cần ngủ, và tôi sẽ mở to đôi mắt mình cùng em qua những đêm dài thức trắng. Vậy sẽ không phải lo lắng có một ngày em ngủ đi, và chẳng bao giờ thức dậy nữa.

"Nhưng không ngủ thì cũng sẽ chết thôi."

Em nói cùng với nụ cười nhẹ bẫng. Chúng ta rõ ràng đều biết cái từ khủng khiếp đó khiến tôi bị tác động mạnh mẽ đến thế nào, tới mức tìm mọi cách để không nói ra và sợ hãi cả khi nghĩ đến. Nhưng em vẫn vờ tàn nhẫn để giữ cho mình mạnh mẽ, tỉnh táo trên tất cả những hỗn loạn đổ vỡ cứ từng ngày chồng chất và dày xéo chúng ta.

"Hãy cùng thức cho đến lúc chết đi."

Đó là điều mà mỗi đêm tôi luôn nói.

"Ngủ ngon, Wyvern."

Và đó luôn là cách mà em đáp lại./

* * *

**/Những lời nói dối.**

"Hãy cùng nhau đến Iceland, rồi chúng ta sẽ kết hôn."

Rất lâu rồi, tôi đã luôn mơ mộng đến cái điều như thế. Đáng lẽ ra, tôi sẽ đưa em đi trong chuyến đi với mục đích hoàn toàn bí mật, và tôi sẽ cầu hôn em, ngay trước lễ đường của chúng ta. Em chắc chắn sẽ đồng ý thôi. Dù bây giờ, mỗi lần nghe tôi nhắc đến, em chỉ mỉm cười mà không nói gì.

"Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi."

Em thì thầm trong vòng tay tôi siết chặt. Tôi đáng ra mới là kẻ phải nói những lời đó, nhưng cơ thể tôi run rẩy quá, và tôi không thể cất lời. Cũng chẳng sao, ta đều biết lời nói đó là không thật. Người ta vẫn thường nói những điều vô nghĩa như thế mỗi khi sợ hãi. Sẽ chẳng có gì ổn, hay tốt lên. Dù những khi cơn bệnh đến dày vò, em sẽ luôn nói với tôi như vậy.

Sẽ ổn thôi, sẽ ổn thôi. Là lời em nói để vỗ về tôi. Rằng tôi sẽ ổn thôi. Em vờ không biết, em cứ thì thầm như thể không biết, rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ là như thế. Cả hai ta đều sẽ chẳng bao giờ ổn.

Nhưng, như thường lệ, em cũng vẫn luôn là người duy nhất có đủ tàn nhẫn để nói ra.

Duy chỉ có một lần em hỏi tôi về lễ cưới.

"Người ta sẽ thề cho đến vĩnh viễn phải không?"

Tôi gật đầu, im lặng ngắm nụ cười vẫn thường trực trên khuôn mặt em.

"Tệ thật"

"vì vĩnh viễn đáng sợ lắm, Wyvern"

Nó khiến người ta tin vào điều mà mình không thể biết./

* * *

**/Bất lực.**

Chúng ta không có nhiều ảnh, phim thì hoàn toàn không, suốt thời gian trước đây, và cả bây giờ. Mỗi lúc đề cập đến lưu giữ kỉ niệm, em đều mỉm cười và chỉ ngón tay lên đầu mình.

"Ở đây." Trong mắt em ánh lên ánh sáng tự tin cùng vui vẻ.

Kí ức quả thực là nơi lưu giữ tốt nhất. Nhưng nó lại vô cùng ích kỉ. Tôi không thể biết em trân trọng điều gì cũng như em không thể thấy được cái cách mọi thứ diễn ra trước mắt tôi. Như là, khi em mỉm cười và tôi cố tưởng tượng đối với em điều đó đau đớn đến thế nào bên dưới tất cả che đậy. Tôi và em điều có những thứ sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết được, vì chúng ta là những tồn tại tách biệt.

Điều đó thật khủng khiếp.

Vậy nên hai ta, đôi lúc vẫn chụp một vài bức ảnh.

Và khi tôi ngắm chúng, em lại bảo.

"Những gì không đáng thì nên quên đí."

Kí ức cũng thế, những gì không đáng nhớ, chúng sẽ lu mờ và biến mất mà ta thậm chí không cần phải để tâm đến. Nhưng những gì ta muốn quên, thì lại không thể. Và tôi gần như phát điên khi nghĩ đến cái việc mình có thể xé, đốt, giẫm nát, phá hủy những thước phim, tấm ảnh hữu hình; còn kí ức thì vẫn còn tròn vẹn cả hình ảnh lẫn cảm giác, lặp đi lặp lại mãi trước mắt cả khi tôi có nhắm chặt chúng lại, về em, về những tháng ngày của từng giờ, từng phút, từng giây bất lực nhìn em chết dần, biến mất dần khỏi cuộc đời tôi.

Đó là tra tấn khủng khiếp.

Nên có lẽ, chúng ta vẫn luôn lừa dối mình làm những điều vô nghĩa. Như là ảnh, cùng nhìn ngắm và chia sẻ cảm giác với nhau. Nhưng chúng ta đã luôn có thứ hình thù khắc ghi sẵn trong kí ức.

Và chúng ta, vẫn luôn là những tồn tại tách biệt./


	2. 4 5

**/Những người khác.**

Một vài người bạn của em khi thoảng vẫn đến thăm. Tôi không hề thích những cuộc gặp gỡ như vậy. Đó cũng là lí do chúng thưa thớt và hiếm hoi.

Em vẫn cười nhiều như trước khi nói chuyện với họ, còn tôi sẽ chỉ là một kẻ cau có đứng ở bên cạnh, hoặc có lúc thì lảng vảng đâu đó xung quanh mà chẳng buồn lộ mặt. Đơn giản vì không một ai trong những vị khách đó khiến tôi ưa thích, và ngược lại. Cuộc sống trước đây của chúng ta chưa bao giờ có được chút gì hòa hợp.

Giờ thì chẳng cái nào trong số chúng còn là vấn đề nữa.

Dù trong vài dịp ngẫu nhiên, người quen của tôi cũng có lần nhắc đến. Tôi không thấy mình có chút hứng thú nào trả lời những câu hỏi của họ. Thái độ đó, về sau, làm chẳng còn ai hỏi đến việc của tôi nữa.

Nhưng em thì khác, em gọi một vài người quen là "bạn" và họ cũng gọi em là "bạn" nên đôi lúc, chỉ đôi lúc, tôi cho phép họ có được chút ít thời gian với em. Đương nhiên là với thái độ rõ ràng rằng việc đó chẳng phải điều gì tôi quá tình nguyện để làm cả.

Đám bạn đó hẳn ý thức được.

Trong những cuộc gặp như thế, em thường nói về một vài chuyện thường ngày. Và vì tôi là một phần của nó, nên cũng đồng nghĩa em sẽ thường nhắc đến tôi. Đáng lẽ tôi nên thấy thỏa mãn vì điều đó rõ ràng sở hữu giữa chúng ta. Nhưng tôi lại vẫn cho là chưa đủ.

Và vào những đêm đó, khi chỉ còn lại hai ta, tôi sẽ ôm em chặt hơn thường lệ rồi cứ thế, thức trắng để nhìn em chìm vào giấc ngủ trong vòng tay mình. Tôi không thường hay ngủ nữa, tôi không cần chúng nhiều đến như những gì người ta nói. Dù đôi lúc, em vẫn nửa đùa nửa thật nhắc rằng tôi cần sống với những thứ khác nữa, rằng tôi nên bắt đầu tìm ý nghĩa mới cho đời mình.

Có lẽ là đùa thôi.

Vì em đâu phải những người khác. Họ không thể biết, cũng không bao giờ hiểu. Tất cả những điều tôi có, chúng chỉ có ý nghĩa khi em còn tồn tại./

* * *

**/Ủy mị.**

"Sau này, đừng sống ở đây nữa, Wyvern."

Em nói với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền. Tôi không thể thấy rõ khuôn mặt em dưới ánh đèn leo lét hời hợt. Em đang đau buồn sao?

"Cũng không cần giữ lại gì cả."

Em lại nói tiếp. Giọng em nhẹ tới nỗi nó mang đến cảm giác rằng chỉ cần lớn tiếng hơn chút nữa thôi, và có gì đó sẽ rạn vỡ. Có lẽ. Có lẽ là bóng tối đang bao trùm lấy căn phòng này.

Tôi không đáp, vì thứ giọng rệu rã của tôi chắc chắn sẽ phá tan nó thôi. Nhưng chúng ta cần thứ bóng tối mong manh đó, đủ để đôi mắt tôi vẫn thấy được dáng hình em, và cũng đủ để khuôn mặt em không bị nhìn rõ. Nên em sẽ không phải đặt lên cái nụ cười gượng ép đến đau đớn kia.

"Wyvern?" Em gọi khi hồi lâu tôi vẫn không trả lời mà chỉ nhẹ ôm riết lấy em.

"Anh không thấy, sau này, có gì còn quan trọng nữa."

Tôi khó khăn đáp lại, khép chặt mắt chặn những dòng suy tưởng.

"Rồi anh sẽ thấy thôi." Em lặng lẽ nói.

Tôi không thích những cuộc nói chuyện đó với em. Vì những gì em nói, chúng là thứ tôi chẳng chút nào muốn nghĩ tới. Em nói đến sau này của tôi, chứ không còn là của chúng ta nữa. Em vạch ra thứ tương lai mà tôi không bao giờ mong đợi.

Và giờ em nói về chúng còn nhiều hơn trước. Trước đây, trong mắt em luôn là thực tại, là những nhiệt tình và hoài bão không bao giờ lụi tắt. Bây giờ thì, tất cả chúng lại thay bằng cái gì đó xa xăm và cô độc. Thế nên mỗi lần nhìn vào mắt em, tôi lại thấy sự sống của bản thân bị khoét đi một mảng lớn, cứ như thế mãi cho đến lúc chẳng còn lại gì.

Tôi nghĩ mình sẽ phát điên cái ngày em không còn nữa. Những người khác cũng vậy.

"Nhưng Wyvern là kẻ cố chấp" tôi nghe thấy tiếng em, giọng điệu vẫn đều đều và vui vẻ như mọi lúc "anh ta sẽ chẳng buồn để vào tai bất cứ điều gì người khác nói và cứ tự làm theo ý mình cho xem."

Đó là điều em nói với Degel – người duy nhất còn được phép đến thăm em. Em lại nhắc đến tôi, đến thứ ngày sau em đã nhìn thấy trước cho tôi. Em luôn mường tượng ra nó với quá nhiều bình thản, quá nhiều thấu hiểu, tới nỗi tàn nhẫn.

"Rồi cậu sẽ thấy thôi."

Khác với tất cả, em không nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ mất trí, hay suy sụp. Em luôn biết tôi vẫn sẽ sống. Dù cho tất cả có cào xé và hủy hoại tôi từ bên trong, tôi vẫn sẽ sống thôi. Vì trên tất cả, em là người hiểu rõ tôi nhất, hơn cả chính bản thân tôi. Nhưng chúng ta không thường hay nói trực tiếp với nhau những điều đó. Giữa chúng ta luôn chỉ có những thứ vẩn vơ ngẫu nhiên qua lại. Như là cái cách em nói về sau này, hay cái cách tôi nhìn em, ôm lấy em và cái cách em vẫn bình thản đáp lại chúng, hay cả đến những thì thầm vô nghĩa với những ngôn từ chẳng hề rõ ràng trong đêm.

Tôi đã thấy trước, rằng rồi chúng sẽ kết thúc, và rồi chúng sẽ trở thành thứ dày xéo đau đớn nhất đối với tôi.

Nhưng tôi sẽ vẫn tồn tại thôi.

Bởi ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, chúng ta đã quá kiêu hãnh để gục ngã./


	3. My last breath

**My last breath.**

* * *

_"sweet rapture light, it ends here tonight." _

'prompt#10's side story

angst | tragedy

**warning:** lime with emotional sex.

* * *

Anh trầm lặng hơn trước. Dù anh vốn cũng chẳng phải tuýp vui vẻ hoạt bát gì cho cam, nhưng gần đây, anh càng lúc càng ít nói. Tôi luôn cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng nặng nề đè siết lấy anh, còn người xung quanh thì bị cái không khí âm trầm của anh làm cho sợ phát khiếp. Chẳng khó khăn gì để biết được nguyên nhân đằng sau tất cả mọi chuyện, nhưng tôi không nhắc gì đến nó, và cũng chẳng ai dám nói một câu nào với anh. Mọi người cứ hành động như thể sắp tận diệt đến nơi rồi. Dù người sắp chết, chỉ có tôi thôi.

.

Tôi đón nhận cái tin tức ấy từ bác sĩ khá bình thản, còn chẳng hề chớp mắt lấy một cái. Chỉ là một cái chết được báo trước, và tôi vẫn còn một quãng thời gian nữa. Điều tôi quan tâm chỉ nên là quãng thời gian đó mới phải.

Wyvern thì khác. Dù anh vẫn có vẻ chăm chú gật đầu khi nghe những chuẩn đoán và kết luận, tôi biết anh không hề bình tĩnh như cái vẻ bề ngoài. Nhưng đa số cảm xúc của anh chỉ biểu hiện bằng im lặng. Và lần này, thứ im lặng nặng nề xung quanh anh cứ lặng lẽ lớn dần, như thể bóp nghẹn lấy không khí. Suốt từ đầu tới cuối, anh không hề nói lấy một lời nào. Nhưng những người ở trong khi vực đó đều vô thức cảm nhận được sự ngột ngạt khủng khiếp đang đè nén lên tất cả mọi thứ kia.

.

Sau cùng, khi chúng tôi ra đến chỗ đỗ xe của Wyvern và giải thoát cho đám người tội nghiệp, anh mới lặng lẽ nói câu nói đầu tiên.

"Em sẽ chuyển đến ở nhà anh."

"Ngay bây giờ à?" Tôi vừa hỏi vừa bước vào bên trong, cố vẽ nên một nụ cười ngả ngớn thường trực mong gạt bớt thứ tâm trang u ám đang lờn vờn bao lấy chúng tôi.

Nhưng có vẻ không tác dụng. Khi anh cũng ngồi vào chỗ và bắt đầu khởi động xe đồng thời đáp lại, với thái độ không chút nào thay đổi. "Cũng tốt."

Tôi không phản đối. Ngay từ đầu, đó đã không phải là một đề nghị, mà là một quyết định. Và một khi Wyvern đã quyết, có trời cũng không cản nổi. Cũng không phải vì thế mà tôi từ bỏ ý định ý kiến đôi ba câu. Chỉ là lần này, vẻ như chúng không hề thích hợp chút nào.

.

Chúng tôi về nhà anh sau đó. Suốt quãng đường, chuyện duy nhất được nhắc đến là việc dọn đến chỗ mới của tôi. Cũng chẳng có gì ghê gớm, tôi ở chỗ của anh nhiều đến nỗi đã thành quen, thậm chí còn có cả những đồ dùng cá nhân lặt vặt riêng để sẵn chuẩn bị cho mỗi lần tôi đến. Còn những vật dụng khác thì anh đã có đủ cả, giờ chỉ cần tính xem tôi thích mang theo những gì nữa mà thôi. Vậy nên nó thậm chí còn không thể là một cuộc thảo luận. Mọi thứ đều diễn ra chóng vánh như cái khi anh ra quyết định và thực hiện nó vậy.

Thế nên khi đến nơi, chúng tôi làm tình. Nghe thật có vẻ giống một thứ lập luận chẳng mang chút logic nào, nhưng đó là điều cả hai chúng tôi cần lúc này, tất cả tiếp xúc và gắn kết, tất cả. Khi mà mọi ngôn từ đều trở nên vô nghĩa và mọi hứa hẹn đều là tuyệt vọng.

Wyvern không phải là kiểu người bộc lộ cảm xúc của mình qua ngôn từ hay những hành động được suy tính trước, anh luôn chỉ vô thức làm theo những gì mình đang cảm nhận và đó là khi anh để người khác biết điều mình suy nghĩ mà đến anh thậm chí không hề chủ ý để lộ ra như vậy. Wyvern trước giờ luôn là thế, không dè dặt đối với cảm nhận của mình, nhưng cũng không thể hiện quá rõ ràng. Tôi là kẻ may mắn khi có thể biết được cái sự thật đó. Cả lần này cũng thế. Anh hôn vội vàng như đang phải đua tranh đoạt lấy điều gì, nhưng cũng mang ghìm hãm như thể cố nắm lấy để giữ cho nó đừng mất đi. Có lẽ là sinh mạng của tôi, thứ đã được định là sẽ tan biến dù cho có thế nào đi nữa. Anh siết lấy tay tôi, cơ thể trầm trụi đem da thịt kề sát, bóp nghẹn từng khoảng cách và riết lấy từng hơi ấm. Chúng tôi làm tình chậm rãi nhưng không hề dịu dàng. Tất cả mọi thứ trong cuộc trầm luân này đều tương phản với dịu dàng. Những đụng chạm kịch liệt đến gần như là bạo lực, những cái hôn sâu vội vã xâm chiếm rồi lại luyến tiếc rời đi, từng hồi thở dốc quyện lại trong không gian đặc quánh khát khao tuyệt vọng, móng tay ghim chặt, trượt trên da thịt thành những đường đỏ nhức nhối kết thành vệt máu. Đau đớn, khoái lạc, tất cả xúc cảm xoay vần thành một cơn bão cuộn xoáy toàn bộ lý trí, làm mờ mịt mọi dòng suy nghĩ trong khi trái tim đập nơi lồng ngực nghẹn thắt từng hồi dồn dập tựa sắp nổ tung. Suốt khi đó, Wyvern luôn nhìn tôi, chỉ mình hình ảnh của tôi in hằn trong đôi mắt xanh đanh lại vì đau thương trên khuôn mặt đẫm mồ hôi của anh. Tôi có thể nghe thấy tâm trí anh đang cuồng loạn tìm kiếm một điều chắc chắn giữa chao đảo đổ vỡ nơi thế giới của hai người. _Em ở đây, em ở đây rồi_. Chúng ta đều ở đây.

.

Thật lâu, thật lâu sau, Wyvern khép mắt chìm vào giấc ngủ khi tay vẫn đan chặt vào tay tôi. Tôi dùng tay còn lại vòng qua ôm lấy anh trong lồng ngực, cả cơ thể đều rã rời và những cơn đau âm ỉ truyền từ khắp giác quan. Nhưng mắt tôi lại không thể khép. Tôi ngẩng đầu, nhìn trân trân lên khoảng trần trống trải phía trên rồi lại không chịu được nhức nhối kia mà chuyển ánh nhìn. Không rõ giờ là khi nào. Qua lớp rèm thật dày của phòng ngủ chỉ đổ vào chút ánh sáng leo lét nhạt nhoà. Trong vòng tay tôi, nhịp thở anh dù đã dần đều đặn nhưng chốc chốc vẫn có đôi lần chợt thành gấp gáp hay nghẹn lại như là, có lẽ, anh đang nhìn thấy ác mộng. Nếu như đây có thể là giấc ngủ không mộng mị thì sẽ tốt hơn bao nhiêu. Wyvern, suốt những ngày chống chọi đằng đẵng qua ít ra xứng đáng một thứ như thế. Những đến cả điều đó cũng không được. Kẻ mạnh mẽ thì không được dùng đến chút thuốc giảm đau sao?

.

"Không."

Thật nực cười khi đó là tôi, nói với anh về những viên thuốc giảm đau khi chúng được đề nghị dùng cho chính tôi.

Wyvern nhìn tôi và nắm tay anh siết chặt. Ánh mắt anh vẫn cứng rắn như thế, như thể ngọc thạch, nhưng là ngọc thạch đã đầy những vết xước.

Nhưng giờ tôi biết, thuốc giảm đau chỉ là một cách trốn tránh, một lời nói dối. Nó chỉ có thể tạm làm mụ đi cảm giác của tôi để cơ thể không thể cảm nhận được nỗi đau thể xác. Nhưng nỗi đau đem đến từ ánh mắt kia thì làm sao đây? Chẳng thà tôi cứ để như vậy, không thoả hiệp, mà mặc cho đau đớn gặm nhấm cho đến khi chính tự tôi trở nên chai sạn. Ít ra, nó sẽ giữ cho tôi được tính táo trong suốt khoảng thời gian mình còn lại. Tôi muốn từng giây, từng phút, từng khắc cuối cuộc đời tôi đều phải rõ ràng, phải là những cảm nhận trọn vẹn chứ không để ảo giác xoá mờ. Như là tuyệt vọng này, đổ vỡ này, hai chúng ta đều phải tỉnh táo để cùng đi qua. Dù sau khi kết thúc, chỉ còn lại mình anh đi nữa.

_**03/08/2015**_

* * *

_Note: viết emotional sex đối với kẻ bất tài này thực là công việc gian khổ._


End file.
